prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mats (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Mats in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning, ." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Good evening, . You should get home before it gets too dark." *'Night:' "Nighty night. Go to sleep!" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Ooh, Chocolate Cake! Is this for me? Thank you! I'm so happy!" *'Loved:' "Wow, how did you know I like this? Thank you very much." *'Liked:' "Hey, thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Sorry, I dislike this." *'Hated:' "Ugh! I don't really need this." *'Horror:' "What? This is not my thing! I don't want it!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "It's daunting to have to talk to someone you don't know very well." *'1 Heart:' "Don't try to be overly friendly with me just because we exchange pleasantries. Well... I guess a little friendliness doesn't hurt." *'2 Hearts:' "Are you serious about idol training? I look forward to try your motivation." *'3 Hearts:' "I came to the countryside because I thought city life would be bothersome. But this is the sort of place where people just stop by. I got used to it though." *'4 Hearts:' "I not good at holding things in... But if that is what necessary to be with you... Then I'll do exactly that." *'5 Hearts:' "I feel defeated to fall in love with someone. ...Not that I mind." *'6 Hearts:' "Do you like it when people tell that they love you? I thought that girls would be mad if they weren't told that, but you seem to be different." *'7 Hearts:' "I'm not looking for acceptance... or understanding. Why I am feeling sad?" *'8 Hearts:' "I've calmed down lately. I'm not lying when I say this, but I feel that I can smile when I'm with you. I feel like I can relax." *'9 Hearts:' "I don't like to hear about other people's problems. But you're someone special to me. If you're worried about anything, please tell me." *'10 Hearts:' "The feelings of people are bound to change over time... But mine for you won’t. Know that I really love you..." 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Christmas Day is coming up. Would you like to come to the dinner?" *'Yes:' "Okay, I'll be expecting you! Don't forget to come. It starts at 17:00." *'No:' "What? You already have plans? Well, maybe next time." White Day: "You always taking care of me. I want you to have this. Hope you enjoy it!" Valentine's Day: "Is it okay to give me this? Thank you, I'll take it then." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "Today is the start of our life together. I'll be by your side and helping you through good times and bad, I'll be happy if you can feel even just a little comfort." *'Expecting Children:' "Children are the fruit of union, a breath of love. Cherish it." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Wow. It's a pleasure! I'm still embarrassed." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "They're both such good children. I love raising them." *'Walking Together:' "Don't run too much. It tires me." When Not Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "How is married life? They do say that there's nothing more important than family." *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you have children. Must be tough. Good luck." *'After Babies' Birth:' "The twins were born? I guess you'll make a bigger, happier family now!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' and are good children." *'Walking Together:' "Don't run too much. It tires me." 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Newlywed:' "Being a newlywed... I just have 3 more people to cook for. We do have our arguments." *'The player try to talk to Vivian (when she is pregnant):' **"STOP!" **"Vivian is pregnant right now. So please let her some sleep, okay?" *'After Amalia is Born (Comment One):' "I need to watch after Amalia because she tries to eat anything in sight. I bet that she's imitating what Vivian does." *'After Amalia is Born (Comment Two):' "Amalia is now eating baby food.♫ She eats anything, and lots of it. I think that comes from Vivian." *'After Amalia is Grown (Comment One):' "Amalia has grown now. She speaks a lot too, almost to a point that she's outgoing. Well, I think that's sort of cute too though. ♥" *'After Amalia is Grown (Comment Two):' "Both Vivian and Amalia smile when they like the food I cook for them. It really makes me feel appreciated." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? I just want to make people happy with my cooking. I already do that though. I guess I want to get a little bit better every day." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations. I knew you would win!" *'Talk to Much:' "You eat with relish, don't you, ? I have to fix you all kinds of things.♥" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes